


for the first time I had something to lose

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2019 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-AIDS epidemic, Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Cuddling, Day Five: Different Era, Ed is trying his hardest, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fish and Oswald never went bad, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Oswald Cobblepot, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I love Lee, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No murder, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Oswald is a good boyfriend, aids epidemic, angst with happy ending, gay bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: The year is 1995, the nearing end to the AIDS epidemic. Ed is sick, but Oswald is the best support system he's ever had. And maybe, just maybe, they'll find some way to get through this together.





	for the first time I had something to lose

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, I'm aware that this might come off as disrespectful or ill-advised to write a fic during this time period of pain and suffering and death, and I respect that. However, it's not like I went into this with zero research of what HIV/AIDS is and what it did. I researched this horrible illness and what happens, and the medicine that is involved with making lives just a little bit more livable or longer. 
> 
> HIV/AIDS is not some plot anyone can throw around. Thousands of people were impacted by this epidemic. So, no, I will not be walking into this fic with little to none facts and I will not act as if the pain and symptoms weren't here. I will not be going into large, upsetting details though. 
> 
> Cory did a wonderful job in 1985. And, I know that he did research on the role and got deep down and personal with what was going on. I respect him for that, as an actor and as a person. He's a marvelous actor. I highly recommend watching that movie.

**_1994_ **

 

Ed wishes he could say his colleagues at the GCPD cause his headaches, but he can’t. He also wishes he could say that his fatigue comes for their idiocy too, but like before, he can’t. He’s accepted these truths, including his fate. His fate was fine. No one would notice him missing. Maybe they’d notice a few weeks after he stopped showing up. However, this all changed, the acceptance of it all, when Oswald came along.

 

He was at the Sirens; the only sole gay bar in Gotham City. The ladies who run it are in a relationship and at first the club was for just females, but they opened their doors to gay men once the epidemic started. The music was nice, the drinks were decent, and the guests were good enough to spend a night with.

 

Any guy he had met there was fine, most polite and courteous. After he had that one night stand that _ruined-_ no, turned his world upside down, he stopped going home with them. Partially for him, but it was mostly because he wasn’t going to be the reason some guy goes through the same experiences he has. Even with safe sex, there was still that risk. He wasn’t taking it.

 

But then, he met Oswald. Perfectly styled black hair. Enchanting green eyes. Handsome nose no one else could possibly pull off. His stature was simply a demeanor. Oswald is fierce, strong, determined, and most certainly _not_ weak. To put it simply, Ed began falling in love that night under the blue hues and dance beats he wasn’t completely familiar with.

 

Ed took it slow. Bought him a drink, introduced himself, told Oswald riddles and trivia which made Oswald laugh. _No one else found his quirks cute._ Oswald was interesting to listen to, he had big dreams Ed admired. He shot down Ed’s remarks on homophobia, telling him they aren’t relevant. He talked with Ed all night, attempted to answer his riddles, shared a dance with him.

 

“Enough about me,” Oswald said, bashful, “How about you? What does the ever so… _eccentric_ Mr. Edward Nygma do? Hopes and dreams?”

 

Ed smiles, looking down at him. He takes note of how the purple light shining on his pale skin brings out his eyes. _Oswald is beautiful._ “Does working forensics at the GCPD count as interesting for you?” Ed replied.

 

“Ooh. An assistant for the men in blue? How _gripping_.” He pressed himself against Ed playfully, tightening his arms around Ed’s neck.

 

“I solve the crimes. They just take the credit.” He said it harshly, scowling at the floor. Oswald merely smirked.

 

“Well, let me appreciate you for the night, Edward.” He winks at Ed, “I can make you feel so loved. Better than anyone else can.”

 

“No.” Ed shook his head, Oswald’s confidence depleting.

 

Oswald ducked his head, trying to reach Ed’s eyes. “Did I say something? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend-”

 

Ed repeated his motion of rejection. “Oswald, we can’t. _I can’t._ ”

 

His arms dropped from Ed’s neck, landing at his own sides. Oswald frowned, understanding filling his eyes. “Ed-”

 

His hands come up in defense, stopping Oswald from pitying him. Stopping him from leaving him here on this floor alone when all he wants is for Oswald to be around. “Let me court you.” Ed sighed, ignoring Oswald’s look of surprise. “You are… _fascinating._ I love your dreams. Your eyes are green; I love green. They remind me of moss, the nice kind. I want to run my hands through your hair, see what it looks like without the product. I want to tell you how attractive your nose is when you get insecure about it-”

 

He stopped, Oswald laughing softly. “Do you know how many guys have ever been so kind to me, Edward?”

 

He thought it was rejection at first; telling Ed he wasn’t interested. How Ed wasn’t much different from any others. Fortunately, he was wrong.

 

“ _Zero_ ,” Oswald joked, pulling Ed down to his level by the collar of his shirt.

 

“Not possible,” Ed gasped.

 

Oswald smirked, pressing his lips against Ed’s. They returned to their original position, Ed’s arms wrapped around Oswald’s small waist with Oswald holding onto Ed by his neck.

 

Ed moved closer, pressing his chest against Oswald’s. His grip becomes more secure, smiling against Oswald’s glossed lips.

 

Oswald was _another_ decision in his life that turned his world upside down. He doesn’t regret it… for the most part.

  


Oswald moved in with Ed a few months after their first kiss in the Sirens. At first, it was strange. Having someone being there as he takes the pills he’s grown numb to. Having someone rub his back during his periods of vomiting and hardly anything else.

 

 _Having someone to live for_.

 

“I should never have done this,” Ed cries one evening, wanting to move away from Oswald’s soothing rubbing against his stomach.

 

“Never done what, Eddie?” Oswald asks, concerned.

 

“Brought you into my life.” He rubs at his eyes, his glasses moving up his face. “All I’ve done is hurt you. I should’ve left you alone at the bar.”

 

Oswald moves up the bed, removing Ed’s glasses and grabbing his face. “Hey,” He presses a quick kiss to Ed’s lips, not giving him enough time to push him away. “You are _not_ hurting me. Want to know why?” Ed doesn’t respond, trying to stifle his sobs. “Because, if you had _never_ talked to me I would be still living at my mother’s wishing I was with a guy. A guy who made me laugh and feel like I matter. A guy who kisses my nose at every chance he gets, _always_ answers my phone calls, listens to me talk about my day, let’s me give them makeovers _knowing_ it’ll make me smile, and understands me like no one else.”

 

Ed scoffs. “You could’ve found a guy like that who isn’t… _dying_.”

 

Oswald looks away, blinking away tears. “I’d rather be with you for what we have left than being alone, never knowing what _pure_ happiness feels like.”

 

“I had everything planned out, Oswald. I accepted my fate. I would take the pills and go to the doctor just to hear the same old news every time, but now I have to something to lose. _You_ have something to lose. All this is going to end up doing, is hurting you too.”

 

He sits up, immediately groaning and pressing down upon his temple.

 

Oswald pushes him back down, “Lay down. Stop it.”

 

Ed doesn’t fight him when Oswald unbuttons Ed’s shirt, ignoring the blotches and continuing the rubbing of his stomach. He kisses his chest, and places his head upon his bare skin when he’s done with his kisses, beginning to hum some comforting rhythm he’s created _just_ for Ed.

 

“You practically told me when we met, Ed. You know this,” Oswald tells him quietly, “I knew what I was signing up for. I have no regrets. And, this future you’ve envisioned in your mind is _demented._ If you think I’m going to look back at this time together with remorse _you’re wrong._ So quit it.”

 

Ed gulps, his tears thinning. “I’m in love with you.”

 

Oswald nuzzles his chest, “I love you too, Ed. _Always.”_

  


Ed believes Oswald is stronger than him in some sense. Oswald doesn’t make their relationship about what’s going on with Ed. He makes it about the dinners they share, the nights they spend in each other’s arms, the kisses that make their hearts flutter. Helping Ed with his rashes is simply something that happens, or how the pain is simply too much sometimes. To Oswald, their relationship isn’t the hurtful things, it’s the fact that they support one another.

 

 _That_ is what makes Oswald strong. What makes him _so_ admirable to Ed.

 

“How was work?” Oswald asks him, spooning cereal into his mouth.

 

Ed huffs. It’s six in the evening and he’s eating cereal. “Surprisingly, not as bad as it has been,” Ed replies, placing his bag on the kitchen table. “Yours?”

 

Oswald smiles smugly. “Cute cop came into Mooney’s today. Made my day.”

 

He lifts an eyebrow, amused by Oswald’s teasing. “Who?” He leans on the counter, taking a sip of his water.

 

“Detective Gordon, I think it was?” Ed chokes. “Know him?”

 

“He’s new, just came in. Partnered up with Bullock-” Oswald groans. “Yes, yes, I know. He seems to hate Gordon by the way-”

 

“Because he’s a boy scout, Ed.”

 

Oswald gets up, bringing his bowl over to the sink. He gently wraps an arm around Ed’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to Ed’s awaiting lips.

 

“I think we can trust Jim Gordon,” Oswald decides. “He doesn’t act like a total asshole.”

 

“Well, he did answer my riddle today…” Ed replies.

 

“A man after my love’s heart.” He squeezes his hand, “I take back what I said. We’ll have to keep an eye on him.”

 

Ed laughs. “You know I only have eyes for you, dear.”

 

Oswald grips his chin, kissing Ed once again. “I love you, you perfect, brainiac.”

 

“My value is important, but I’m often overlooked. What am I?”

 

“You at work?”

 

He chooses to ignore Oswald’s displeasure. Ed pecks his nose. “I think I love your nose a _little_ bit more than I love you. _A little bit_.”

 

Oswald swats his arm, ducking when Ed leans down to properly kiss him. Ed only laughs, following Oswald back to their table for two and finishing the telling of his day. Another murder case most likely tying to a gang like usual. But, what else is there to expect in Gotham?

  


Gertrude Kapelput and Elijah Van Dahl are the parents Ed wishes he had. They’re considerate, accepting, loving, and supportive in any way possible. In truth, Oswald doesn’t truly need a job. He could use his dad’s money, but Oswald claims he “doesn’t want to be dependent” so Ed leaves him alone.

 

Ed’s parents to put it kindly, never cared. And they somehow managed to care _less_ when they discovered Ed’s sexuality. He identifies as bisexual. He’s liked girls forever, and liking guys was a finding he figured out in theater practice. But, he’d never pursued guys before moving out.

 

He met Oswald’s parents a few days after allowing Oswald to move in with him. Oswald had been telling his parents about Ed for months, and Ed was sure it was only bias opinions. By that point, Oswald saw no flaws in Ed. He made his flaws into endearing qualities. So, meeting them was just a stressor. He was expecting to be a huge disappointment.  

 

He wasn’t, however. _What a surprise_.

 

Gertrude was smitten with him the second he walked in the door, hugging him with so much love. She kissed his cheek and called him handsome. Elijah was much more traditional, a firm handshake and welcoming smile. Ed loved them instantly.

 

It wasn’t until Ed was grabbing a glass of water for himself and pouring wine for Oswald in the kitchen where he felt pressured to please. Where he felt as if this was _really_ becoming permanent; Elijah coming up to him the way he did.

 

“Ed, how are you doing?” His father asks him, watching him fill the water glass.

 

“Terrific!” Ed chirps.

 

Elijah smiles. “Oswald adores you, you know? Always talks about you whenever he calls. Nothing but nice things, I assure you.”

 

“Oswald is everything I could hope for. You did a wonderful job as a father.”

 

“I’m glad.” He gestures to the kitchen island. “Can we sit? It’ll take a minute.”

 

Ed looks pathetically at Oswald’s glass, wanting to take it out to him first, but he doesn’t want to come off as rude. He’s sure Oswald will make it.

 

Elijah laughs, looking at the glass as well. “He knows I’m keeping you.”

 

He isn’t sure if that’s comforting or stressful; he takes it as both and sits down in the chair. Is this going to be the “take care of my son or else” conversation or simply a conversation testing him on his worthiness? Either way, his stress is not decreasing.

 

“He adores you,” Elijah opens as he sits down, “I can _hear_ his happiness through the phone when we talk. All he ever wants to talk about it is what you did this week and what you’re doing next week and all the things you’re good at.” He reaches over, placing a hand over Ed’s. “You make my son happy in a world ever so dark.”

 

“Thank you. I love him.”

 

“Yes, which is what makes this difficult.” He sighs. “He’s told us, Ed. That you’re suffering-”

 

Ed wants to hide. Oswald is the _only_ person who should know, he shouldn’t have involved his parents. None of their involvement will be positive. They’ll worry Oswald will get sick or that the fate of his life will tear him apart. He’s going to tell him to break up with because, isn’t that what love is? Ed giving up his happiness to keep Oswald safe and healthy?

 

“If you’re worried about him, his health, I understand, but I would never-”

 

“Ed, I’m not asking-”

 

“I haven’t… slept with him. We haven’t done anything. And, it’s hard sometimes, but his safety is more important than any other thing in my whole world. I love him. All I need is his company.”

 

“Ed.” His response is stern, shaking Ed out of his anxieties. “I appreciate your concern for him, as any father would, but that is _not_ what I wanted to discuss. I want you to know, Ed, is that if you need _anything,_ anything at all, don’t be afraid to call.”

 

Ed shakes his hand. “No, no, I won’t accept money from you. I’m okay. Oswald and I are okay. And, if he knew I was taking money from you, he’d be so upset. I don’t want to do that to him.”

 

“He knows I’m offering this to you.”

 

“Why is he letting you? He’s _constantly_ telling me how he doesn’t want to be dependent on you. My pay at the GCPD is good enough, my place is cheaper than you’d think, and Oswald’s job at the club is a nice safety net.”

 

“Wouldn’t you rather worry about living life to the fullest than the medical bills?”

 

 _No._ Ed stiffens. “Be-before Oswald came along I was going to let life do to me as it choose, but he changed everything. To act as if everything is okay and that nothing _special_ is going on, makes death feel a little bit daunting. If I pay everything, not take anyone’s help, it’ll make me feel self-sufficient. _I need to feel self-sufficient._ ”

 

Elijah scoffs with amusement. “Oswald said you would say something along those lines.”

 

Ed stands, smiling at the aging man. “I appreciate the thought and will _not_ forget the offer, but at the moment, I’m fine. _We’re_ fine.”

 

Oswald meets him in the living room, standing to grab his wine from Ed. His mother grins at the both of them, Ed gaining a peck on the lips from Oswald as he receives his glass.

 

“Are you okay?” Oswald asks, eyeing his father coming into the room.

 

“Peachy,” He replies, a playful shrug in his reply.

 

“Good.” Oswald sits back down to his mother, Ed deciding to sit on the floor across from him. “Mother and I were talking about a weekly dinner from now on? What’s your take on that, dear?”

 

Ed looks between Oswald’s parents and then at the house around him. He’d like to get used to this; having parents look after him, getting to know Oswald’s parents. The people Oswald loves so much.

 

“Of course,” Ed answers.

 

Oswald smiles at him, drinking his wine. Ed can get used to this.

  


Doctor Leslie Thompkins is a gift. She’s unusual in the way of how nice she is to him. How she cares for him, asks how he is, and doesn’t mind his lack of understanding when it comes to people. She’s beautiful; inside and out.

 

“Hey, Ed,” She greets, peeking her head into his office.

 

He lifts his head from his findings, currently inspecting the bullets from the body. “Hello, Doctor Thompkins.”

 

She smiles, taking his response as a greeting to step fully inside. He returns the smile, expecting some sort of small talk from her, she’s always finding time to check in on him.

 

“What are you doing after work today?” She asks him, catching him off guard.

 

“Going home, maybe eating Chinese takeout. Why do you ask?” He’s perplexed. No one has _ever_ bothered to know before.

 

“Well, Jim and Bullock are taking a few people out tonight for drinks. Something about solving some hard case? Jim’s taking me, obviously, but I thought it would be nice to ask you too? You’re just as important as them on the case. Maybe even more important.”

 

“I-”

 

“But, if you don’t want to come, it’s okay. I don’t want to overwhelm you. I merely thought you’d appreciate the offer.”

 

“No, I would love to go. I just- I have someone at home waiting for me and I want to spend as much time with them as possible, you know? I- I love them a lot.”

 

All she does is softly laugh, leaning against the table. “You can always bring them along, Ed.”

 

He can trust Lee, right? With his, _one_ , of his secrets? She has to be open minded; how sweet she is and everything. Yet, there’s Oswald. It’s Oswald’s business too. It’s not Ed anymore, it’s Ed _and_ Oswald. Over a year together. 16 months exactly.

 

However, Oswald is the guy who cares about his appearance more than any other he’s met. The man who spends _at least_ thirty minutes every morning doing his makeup. He isn’t ashamed of who he is. He’s quite public about it, the way he holds himself.

 

“It-it’s not something I think he’d be comfortable with. I don’t want to see him punching Bullock after all I’ve told him,” Ed almost mumbles, his cheeks turning red.

 

Her grin is soft, not even surprised. “What’s he like?”

 

“Um…” He chuckles, not knowing what to say. “You know when you see someone and your whole world brightens? That’s him. He’s fierce when he has to be, but so soft and caring when I need him to be. And, trust me, I need him a lot. He keeps me going.”

 

He doesn’t know what propels him to keep going, telling her things she didn’t even ask.

 

“I met him at the Sirens. He was charming, _beautiful_. It started that night I suppose, the best decision I’ve ever made. That was sixteen months ago.”

 

“Sixteen months?!” She gasps, stopping him by a hand held high. “Why haven’t you brought this up sooner?”

 

“I didn’t want to lose my job-”

 

“Edward, this is Gotham. No one cares.”

 

“Although there is that fact, I didn’t want people to… assume things that would make me incapable to perform my job. If you know what I mean.” He scratches behind his ear, looking away.

 

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” He looks back at the bullet, hoping she’ll take it as dismissal.

 

“Do you still want to go? Bring him with you?” She reaches out, only to pull it back. “Jim and Harvey, they don’t care. I know Harvey has a hard exterior, but he really is a sweetheart.”

 

Ed hums. “I’d rather spend time alone with my partner than a detective who hates me, gay or not.”

 

“I understand. Maybe next time without Harvey?” She places a hand on Ed’s shoulder, letting it slide off. “I’ll talk to Jim too. He has been horrible.”

 

Leslie Thompkins is an ally; she’s kind and caring, but she tries too hard on occasion. Harvey Bullock is never going to change. He can see him changing if he knew Ed was _dying_ a long and painful death, but any other time? No.

 

And Jim? Jim pities him. He sees this now. He might tolerate him and mumble “thanks Ed” whenever he gives them information to solve the case, but at the end of the day, Ed is purely another co-worker he’s paid to stomach.

  


When Ed arrives home his head is throbbing and his entire body aches. He wants to lay down with Oswald, them watching TV and solving crosswords because what other way is better?

 

“Wh-What’s going on?” Ed asks, nonplussed by Oswald all dressed up and fixing his hair in the mirror.

 

“We’re going out,” Oswald replies, turning to look at Ed with such a large smile.

 

No, this isn’t fair. It isn’t fair to look at that smile, how happy he seems, and tell him no. Tell him they can’t go out because his body is falling apart underneath him. Yet, he’s been pushing himself for over a year to keep Oswald happy, and he _knows_ that sometimes you’ve got to put yourself first, but _Oswald._

 

His smile fades. “What’s wrong?” Oswald questions, walking up to him.

 

“Oswald, I-I can’t go out tonight. I need to lay down,” Ed whispers, trying not to cry. He rubs a hand down his torso, “I’m getting thinner. I don’t want to eat. My whole body aches-”

 

Oswald shushes him, rubbing a hand down Ed’s arm. “We don’t have to go then-”

 

Ed’s crying now, pressing at his eyes. “But you’re all dressed up to leave.”

 

He looks down at himself, then back to Ed. He places a hand on Ed’s cheek, Ed falling into it out of habit. Oswald smiles. “Thank you for the compliment, however, it’s fine, my love.” He brushes away his tears, Ed calming down. “But, I have brilliant news. News I’m surprised no one has contacted you about. News you _should_ know. So, I am going to go out and get you-” He pauses, kissing Ed, “-What do you want?”

 

“I really only think I can handle toast at the moment.”

 

He places a kiss on his cheek. “Done. Do you want anything on it?

 

“Just put butter on it, Ozzie.”

 

“Anything for you.” Another kiss. “Sit down, get comfortable. _Please_.”

 

Oswald caresses Ed’s face for the last time before walking off to the kitchen. He hates this; hates how calm Oswald is with everything going on. How does he do it? How does he act like their situation is _okay_. Like they have their whole lives in front of them?

 

“I’m sorry,” Ed croaks.

 

Oswald pops the bread in the toaster, leaning against the counter to look at Ed. “Edward Nygma, you have nothing to apologize for.”

 

“You handle everything so well. I don’t understand how you can do this. All of this. For the past sixteen months. _Sixteen months, Oswald_!”

 

“All I’m going to say is, I love you _Edward._ I would do anything for you, just like you’d do for me. But, I’m not getting into this now, love. I’m not in the mood to remind you that this isn’t a problem.”

 

Oswald’s right; he shouldn’t be starting something tonight. They never fight unless Ed brings up this topic. The topic of _why_ Oswald is still here; Ed cruelly putting it as “dealing with him”.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Ed does what Oswald told him to do; sit down and get comfortable. He puts on _Jeopardy_ and wraps a blanket around his shoulders. He smiles at Oswald as he comes to sit across from him, fixing the blanket around Ed’s shoulders before turning off the television.

 

“Edward, love of my life, my one and only,” Oswald starts, grabbing Ed’s hands and squeezing them. “You’re going to be alright.” He brings their joined hands to his lips, kissing Ed’s knuckles.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ed responds, chuckling from the lack of understanding.

 

Oswald gets up to grab a magazine off of a table. He offers it to Ed, showing him the cover. The _main story._ “They’ve created a new medicine, Ed. It isn’t a cure, but it should control it, Ed. You aren’t going to die.”

 

Ed pushes the article away, trying not to cry for the second time within the hour. “Oswald, this isn’t funny.”

 

“I’m _not_ being funny, Ed!”

 

He’s taken back, surprised by Oswald’s sudden change in tone. Not angry, more like frustrated. Most likely frustrated by Ed’s lack of hope rather than his denial of the truth. Which is what makes Oswald strong for another reason; he’s always had hope.

 

Oswald opens the magazine, finding a paragraph and then pointing to it. “Protease inhibitors. They block the virus from multiplying which stops it from becoming a mature virus. It’s different from zidovudine. Better I suppose.”

 

Ed stares at him. From what he’s noticing from Oswald’s tone and knowledge, this hasn’t been a random discovery. He’s been taking note of advancements for a long time. Maybe since the beginning.

 

“Oswald, you’ve been keeping track of medical advancements. Why?”

 

His brows bend, dumbfounded by Ed’s question. “Because _I love you._ Because I wasn’t going to give up hope and let this kill you. I was _never_ going to sit here and watch this happen without trying to do something about it. That’s _why._ ”

 

He doesn’t look at Oswald, trying to focus on the food in front of him. “How expensive is it?”

 

“You know all new medicines are more expensive when they first hit the market, but once it’s been around for awhile-”

 

“Oswald-”

 

“My father can help you. He’s offered it before and will keep with his offer. Ed, please.”

 

“You are always telling me we can’t take money from him-”

 

“Good God! No, this is different, love. This isn’t rent or food or the bills, okay? This is your life.” He takes Ed’s hands again. “Our future.”

 

He knows this isn’t right to act this way towards Oswald. Oswald, the person who keeps him living, the person he loves so much. The person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. And, he doesn’t mean a year of his life. He means decades. Maybe he should start having hope. Like Oswald.

 

“I’ll call my doctor in the morning, Ozzie,” Ed tells him. This time, he pulls their hands to _his_ lips. “I promise.”

 

“I’m going with you to your next appointment. I want to _hear_ him in the flesh tell me we might actually have a life together.”

 

“I love you.” Ed moves forward, moving his toast to the side. “I love you so much.”

 

Oswald wraps his arms around Ed’s neck, letting Ed kiss him. All Oswald really needs is Ed. Ed’s intelligence. Ed’s interesting habits and behaviors. Ed’s style. Ed’s kindness and compassion. Ed is perfect. He’s all Oswald truly wants.

  


In the end, protease inhibitors develop into antiretroviral therapy, or HAART, that dramatically changes the growth of HIV/AIDS treatment. They create medicine that restricts the replication and prohibits the virus entering cells at all. The death rates went down rapidly; people are finally given hope that death isn’t right around the corner.

 

With Ed, the pain gets better; almost nonexistent. He has more energy to go out with Oswald when he’s all dressed up to surprise him. He’s no longer lying awake at night wondering what’s going to happen to Oswald. And, his confidence builds. Harvey Bullock begins to grow accustomed to him, along with Jim. Lee even manages to persuade him to go out with them one night, Oswald included. He has a good time, unexpectedly laughs at a few jokes Harvey Bullock gifts the group.

 

“Well, that was far more enjoyable than I expected,” Oswald comments, leaving the bar with Ed on his arm.

 

“Only because you were there, I assure you. You’re very charming,” Ed says smoothly.

 

“Oh wow.” He laughs, Ed following quickly after. Oswald grips Ed’s arm tighter, pulling him closer. Emerald green against deep purple. “Five years of me putting up with your clever, lovely comments.”

 

“I think you’ve got _dozens_ of years left to put up with. I thought you’d be used to them by now.”

 

Oswald stops, turning to face Ed. “I’m not used to them. I love them.” He places a hand on the back of Ed’s neck, fingers inching into his hair. “And, I _deeply_ and _unconditionally_ love the man who speaks them.”

 

Ed smirks. “There it is. The charm.”

 

Oswald grins, pulling Ed down to his lips. Ed’s right. They have _dozens_ of years left to make compliments, go out with people Ed used to hate, share kisses, and ultimately keep each other happy. They can’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and making it through! Once again, I took this fic very seriously. HIV/AIDS isn't something to fool around with. 
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to start this fic with 1994 because in 1995 that's when things started looking up. The cruel reality is, most couples didn't end up being together forever, and most people died, but I couldn't bring myself to end the story with Ed dying and Oswald having to face that. There's too much angst in the show to make myself cry while writing this. I will admit though, I almost did cry anyway.


End file.
